overlordfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel Von Krieger
Castiel Von Krieger, renowned as Death Healer, Warden of the Undead the adamantite ranked adventurer and Castiel the Valiant Paladin, Slayer of Demons one of, if not the most powerful member of Slane Theocracy. Appearance Castiel is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people braver. He normally wears golden armor that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters; however when he choses to travel incognito he wears his healer attire which conceals his golden features, giving him the appears of a lightly armored levitating mysterious adventure. Personality Castiel's personality However his personality as death healer is that of a soft-spoken, polite, and caring man who uses honorifics when addressing everyone. He rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and is willing to heal almost anybody around him regardless of their background. With his grace and kind manners, he lets others know quietly that while he may be soft, he is not to be taken lightly. Despite his gentle nature, several adamantite ranked adventures fear him. Background Chronology Abilities and Powers He was a child prodigy, a genius who is a direct descendent of two of the Six Great Gods. He could at the age of 25 utilize up to 6th rank magic with some effort and 7th ranked magic with great effort. He is possibly the most powerful human in the New World. His innate talent is considered one of the top tenth of the New World. This talent allows him to intuitively understand how strong an opponent is and how best to use his abilities to counter said opponent. He can perceive the outcome of an opponents actions, countering and defeating his opponents with incredible ease, so long as he has the required abilities. Known Classes *'Cleric (Genius)' *'Battle Cleric (Genius)' *'Paladin (Genius)' *'Priest (Genius)' *'Battle Priest (Genius)' Martial Arts *'Greater Adrenalin Surge' *'Greater Awareness' *'Greater Enhanced Magic Resistance' *'Greater Crescent Beheading' *'Greater Halo Blade' *'Greater Hardy Constitution' *'Greater Killing Crescent' *'Greater Magical Weapon Enchantment' *'Greater Reaper Blade' *'Greater Reverse Beheading' *'Greater Savage Blade' *'Greater Severing Blade' *'Greater Shield Charge' *'Greater Shield Counter' *'Greater Shield Hammer' *'Greater Shield Stance' *'Greater Skillful Defense' *'Greater Swift Blade' *'Greater Warriors Defensive' *'Greater Warriors Offensive' *'Greater Vertical Strike' Active *'Apportation' *'Break Item' *'Cleanse' *'Counter Curse' *'Create Item' *'Cure' *'Dispel' *'Faith Strike' *'Fly' *'Heal' *'Holy Armor' *'Holy Arrow' *'Holy Circle' *'Holy Flight' *'Holy Light' *'Holy Nova' *'Holy Rebuke' *'Holy Shield' *'Holy Shock' *'Holy Smite' *'Holy Spear' *'Holy Strike' *'Holy Sword' *'Holy Water' *'Holy Waves' *'Illumination' *'Invisibility' *'Last Bastion' *'Levitation' *'Purification' *'Radiant Defiance' *'Rebuke Demonic' *'Rebuke Undeath' *'Regeneration' *'Rejuvenation' *'Rescue' *'Resurrection' *'Revitalization' *'Sedation' *'Shield of Atonement' *'Shield of Banishment' *'Shield of Discipline' *'Shield of Punishment' *'Shield of Reflection' *'Shield of Moonlight' *'Smite' *'Solar Flare' *'Teleportation' *'Urgent Cure' *'Urgent Heal' Passive *'Staffmanship Mastery' *'Shieldmanship Mastery' *'Swordsmanship Mastery' *'Youthful Longevity' Main Equipment *'Golden Paladin Armor' *'Golden Paladin Shield' *'Golden Paladin Sword' Death Healer Equipment *'Death Healer Attire' *'Staff of Daybreak' Relationships Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Alexander Von Krieger Alexandria Von Krieger Category:Adventurer Category:Paladin Category:Priest Category:Battle Priest Category:Cleric Category:Battle Cleric Category:Slane Theocracy Category:Male Category:Human Category:Healer Category:Tank